Harry Potter: Ghost Rider
by ragnarok the 1st
Summary: right folks this is my first attempt at a story, will most likely be rewritten once i get better at writing a fic. so please read and review


**Harry Potter: The Ghost Rider**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Rider. Well I have the books and movie but I don't think that counts.

Hey this is my first story so any helpful criticism is welcome, any flames will be used to toast marshmallows

The sun beat down on the back of his neck like a sledge hammer. Sweat was running down his back like small rivers running down a mountain. This was a day that you expected people to be outside, which is a rarity for England as the temperature was in the high twenties. This may seem alright to some countries but for the people of England who where unused to the heat it was a scorcher.

However this was definitely not a day you should be working in, unfortunately for one Harry Potter he was indeed working.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, orphaned at the age of one because of a madman known as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort killed his parents – James and Lily potter – and then turned his wand on Harry, but when he fired the deadly killing curse something happened, the so called unblock able curse was deflected right back at Voldemort reducing his body to dust and leaving Harry alive.

Sent to his magic-hating – and unfortunately only living- relatives, his aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley and there whale of a son Dudley. He grew up not knowing of his magical parents or of his powers; it was only his eleventh birthday that a half-giant rubeus hagrid introduced him to the hidden world of magic and to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There he was sorted into Gryffindor and became best friends with one Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, as well as becoming a rival to Draco Malfoy who was placed in Slytherin. In his first year he prevented Voldemort from regaining his body by retrieving the Philosophers stone. 

In his second year he learnt he was a parslemouth and was shunned for a while due to people thinking he was the heir of Slytherin, but later he defeats the basilisk in Slytherins Chamber of Secrets and rescues Ron's little sister Ginny

His third year was no less exciting with the supposed murderer Sirius Black Escaping from Azkaban prison. Sirius black turned out to be Harry's godfather framed by one of Voldemort's followers, the death eaters. 

But last year his fourth was his most dangerous year to date. Someone entered him into the Triwizard tournament which contained three separate but equally deadly tasks that he and the other competitors had to complete, retrieve a golden egg from a dragon nest, retrieve something precious from the bottom of the great lake, and make his way through a maze full of hazardous traps and dangerous creatures to get to the Triwizard trophy. However the trophy was turned into a portkey which took him straight to Voldemort. 

There one of the other competitors and Harry's friend was killed, and Voldemort was reborn using a dark ritual that needed Harry's blood to be complete, but harry escaped Voldemort and managed to return to Hogwarts. Then with the belief that it was his fault that the dark lord had returned, Harry returned to his relative's house for the summer where he was worked harder then ever. though there were more advantages then his previous summer, the Dursleys were so afraid of magic since an incident with ton-tongue toffee's and the threat of his godfather that they allowed Harry to take out his school books during the day to do his homework and his owl Hedwig was allowed out of her cage as long as she didn't make to much noise. 

At the moment he was pulling weeds out of the flower bed. There was a lot of them seeing as he was the only one who did it. It was at times like these that he just let his body do the work and let his mind wander. But today was different as he was actually arguing with himself.

**'Why the hell are we always stuck here'** said the more Darker side of Harry 

'_we are here because Voldemort and his death eaters cant get us here' _said his light side

**'yeh they cant get us, but once the hippo, the whale, and the giraffe forget about the ton-tongue toffee's there going to go straight back to beating us around and unfortunately our body still hasn't recovered due to that damn overgrown snake and we cant use magic'**

'_your right but hopefully we will be gone by then'_

'**yeh but we better have a backup plan ****just in case'**

'_yes that would be a smart idea'_

'**well ****we better come up with something' **

After finishing arguing with himself, he pulled the last visible weed from the earth and sat back to admire his work, Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair, grimacing when he remembered the dirt on his fingers. 

"BOY" a voice shrieked suddenly breaking the silence "GET IN HERE, NOW" 

Harry wearily dragged himself to his feet and trudged into the house. Aunt Petunia glared at him as he walked in.

"Take yourself upstairs for a shower, and get yourself cleaned up." she snapped at him, turning back to her cooking. "Your uncles friends are coming over and I don't want you ruining this evening, so stay in your room"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" replied Harry while scowling behind her back. Personally he never thought Vernon was able to make friends, the man found a fault with everyone that wasn't part of the family this of course did not include Harry.he quickly showered and got dressed in some what decent clothes and sat in his room looking out the window and for a brief second he saw a man in a black trench coat and carrying a silver cane looking up at him from the street before the man seemingly walked into the shadows. 

He knew who it was, Mephistopheles a Lord of Hell itself, whether he worked with Satan or he was Satan he didn't know what he did know was that every time he went against Voldemort he seemed to be there and each time he offer him something.

In first year it was making sure Voldemort wouldn't get his hands on the philosophers stone. In his second it was to make sure Ginny survived, in third it was to make his godfather a free man and in his fourth it was to give him the power to eliminate Voldemort forever, and each and every time he had said no.

He knew Mephistopheles would not give up until he signed a contract. Harry got up and closed the curtains angrily before lying down and falling asleep


End file.
